


【瑞莫】Fraud

by xmm



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Top Rick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: 命运总是给他一个玩笑，比如杰西卡前一秒和布拉德分手，下一秒他们就复合了。再比如，昨天他还暗恋杰西卡，今天他就爱上了自己外公。他最后打开箱子，把瑞克那药和着他的色情杂志放在一起。





	【瑞莫】Fraud

前文见LOFTER

 

Part 4

　　命运总是给他一个玩笑，比如杰西卡前一秒和布拉德分手，下一秒他们就复合了。再比如，昨天他还暗恋杰西卡，今天他就爱上了自己外公。他最后打开箱子，把瑞克那药和着他的色情杂志放在一起。

　　命运总是给他一个玩笑，比如杰西卡前一秒和布拉德分手，下一秒他们就复合了。再比如，昨天他还暗恋杰西卡，今天他就爱上了自己外公。他最后打开箱子，把瑞克那药和着他的色情杂志放在一起。  
　　  
　　他也不是没想过把这药用在瑞克身上，多少次，他的手好像不听使唤，他拿着药想往瑞克的酒里面加，手抖个不停。“天啊，该死，我我这不就是强奸犯吗？”莫蒂试了几次，就此作罢。  
　　  
　　而瑞克站在他面前，他现在早不是那个十几岁的男孩儿了，他已经二十一，经营着地毯生意。

         莫蒂说不出话来，看着瑞克专心干着他的工作，他清清嗓子，说，“呃，瑞克外公，你要不要-要不要我帮你拿点什么，螺丝刀？扳手？”就像他之前那样。

        “不用。”瑞克冷淡的回复。  
　　  
　　“呃，瑞克，对对对不起，我想我明天就应该走了。”他为什么要道歉？莫蒂也不懂，他缠绕着手指，在心理学上这是紧张的征兆，确实他紧张极了。

       “喔酷。”瑞克头都没回，“随便你，莫蒂，你觉得-你觉得我会在意这些？”  
　　  
　　“你不在意？”莫蒂看到他桌子上有什么东西，“这是什么？”他走过去，瑞克突然对准他，莫蒂认出那是一把记忆消除枪，瑞克眉头皱起，粗声粗气大声吼着。

        “好极了，好极了！莫蒂，我我想，当初没给**嗝**你消除那一次的记忆太他妈麻烦了，你你你这个傻逼。”  
　　  
　　“什么记忆，”莫蒂退后两步，对方的强势让他恐惧，“你十八岁的那次派对，嗯？”瑞克没表情，向他逼近。

         每一个字都像一颗炸弹，炸得他耳鸣头晕，“你你你你你你，你说什么？开开什么玩笑，你把枪放下再说……”  
　　  
　　“你该不会以为我什么都不知道吧，莫蒂，你你这个小混蛋，”瑞克不以为然，枪抵在他脑门上，“你认为得我会被你灌成那样？”他凑近莫蒂通红的脸，看着他不知所措的眼睛。

         “就那么一次-一次没给你消除记忆，就他妈惹出那么多事儿来。贱-贱人，不想和我冒险，嗯？你他妈明天就滚！”  
　　  
　　“你说什么！你说……什么就就这么一次？”莫蒂眼睛瞪得老大，不可置信的语调也没让瑞克停下他扣动扳机的手，就这么一秒，他大叫出来，对着瑞克惊愕的脸。  
　　  
　　“对对不起，瑞克，我我的意思是……”他原本是大叫出来的，声音说到一半就颤抖个不停，到最后竟然带上哭腔，自暴自弃的继续说，“瑞克，我爱你……”  
　　  
　　扣扳机的声音停了，他紧张的抬头，看到对方在笑，瑞克从没对他这么笑过，他感觉心都要融化了，“你，你呢？瑞克，你你你喜欢我吗？”他咬咬嘴唇问。  
　　  
　　他没回答他，莫蒂被他抱住，深深的吻了下去——瑞克灵巧的舌头舔上了他的牙齿，他开始忍不住呻吟，就像他十八岁那年一样。他勾引了瑞克，用他的手，唇，声音。瑞克吻下去，他用手摸上外公开始变硬的下体，听到他也开始发出细细的呻吟。  
　　  
　　“说，说说点什么，说你爱我，快说莫蒂，你这个蠢货。”瑞克的话里带着酒味，全哈在他的耳边。  
　　  
　　莫蒂回应他，混着他的呻吟，他全身发烫。想起那年瑞克也要求过，要求他在床上承认爱他，或者混蛋地逼他承认自己很爽，他一直以为是醉酒的胡话。而现在抱着他的是真的瑞克，莫蒂难耐的哼哼唧唧，他的身体好像在报复，报复他长期在感情方面虐待自己。以至于只要瑞克再给他点甜头，比如摸摸他硬得不行的下体，他就可以双腿发软的射精，爽的的甚至感觉全世界都是假的。  
　　  
　　“等一下，莫蒂等一下，你……”瑞克好像突然清醒了些，喘着粗气推开莫蒂，他摸上他身体的手也被拉开，好像刚才亲热的不是他们一样。“瑞克？”他含糊不清的嘟囔，声音紧绷起来，紧张又讨好地笑着，“瑞克，你你怎么了，累了吗？那我们明-明天再说……”

　　“该该死！莫蒂，我们得得清醒一点，那些该死的药！”瑞克在已经够乱的工作台刨弄着，天知道他再找什么，各种机器的金属外壳碰撞在一起发出声音。  
　　  
　　“你到底在说什么？”莫蒂气愤极了，如果瑞克不喜欢他，刚才干嘛给他希望，他环着手站在旁边，“好样的瑞克，你你真是太——”他深吸一口气，才能把话说完，“你真是太混蛋了！你你你这个贱人，你把我当做什么你你……”  
　  
　　瑞克没理会他孙子的愤怒，“我在拯救我们，莫蒂，我在拯救我们！”他终于找到一个小盒子，噗的一声打开它，拿出一管液体，他把它安在针管上。“莫蒂，过来。”他招手叫他。  
　　  
　　莫蒂还在责备他的薄情，“不不，我知道吗瑞克，今天我学到了一件事，就是-就是不要相信一个玩弄你感情的傻逼！我不管，我不管以后你你叫我干什么我就偏不这么干！”  
　　  
　　“你在耍什么小孩子脾气！莫蒂，你他妈给-给我过来！”瑞克烦躁的把他拉过来，“别碰我！”他提高声音，从他成年以来他还没这么生气过。瑞克懒得管他，直接给他来了一针。  
　　  
　　“你给我干了什么？”  
　　  
　　“解药，莫蒂，就是**嗝**解药。”  
　　  
　　“什么解药？”莫蒂挑眉，“我又没中毒。”  
　　  
　　“生理上来说没有，”瑞克把另一管给自己注射进去，没回答他的问题，“你你还记得你当年一天到晚求我帮你追杰西卡吗？哦天那可真够烦人，你问我有没有什么办法让她爱上你，你还记得吗？”  
　　  
　　“哦，上帝……”  
　　  
　　“我让你帮忙试我的新药，事实上，”瑞克一摊手，“那药是一种操控感情的药，得配上这个用，”他拉开袖子，一枚芯片在手臂上闪闪发光，对上莫蒂惊愕的眼神，“只要**嗝**用这个，就就可以人为改变对方给你的感情，什么爱啊，恨啊都行，很神奇，嗯？”  
　　  
　　“你，你……”  
　　  
　　“对不起，莫蒂，这是我非常感兴趣的课题，看来这还不完善，因为-因为在把你对我的爱升高时，也把我对你的感情影响了，这这很不好，很不好莫蒂！你知道，感情会吞噬你的理智，尤其-尤其是爱情！”  
　　  
　　莫蒂眼里全是泪水，那一针好像并没有起到什么作用，“去你的瑞克，你……你为什么要这么对我！你你……”骂都骂不出来，他开始大声哭泣，不顾家里还有人在睡觉，管他的，反正他现在很难过。他甚至哭的眼睛越来越花，一头栽了下去。

　　  
　　等他再次睁开眼睛，一时间过多的记忆让人头疼，“我在哪儿？”莫蒂看了看自己的手，好像回到了十五岁，还是学生，也没有什么地毯店。他头上装着像做手术用的灯，瑞克站在不远处，听到他说话就走了过来。  
　　  
　　“醒了？”他打了个嗝，“莫蒂，看来-看来这次实验不太顺利啊。你你感觉怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“什么实验……瑞克！你！”男孩突然想起瑞克过分的所作所为，他大声骂道，“操你的，瑞克，你你你这个贱人，傻逼，混蛋……”他挣扎的从床上起来，“这到底怎么回事儿！”  
　　  
　　“你说过要给我报酬，你忘了？你你这个小混蛋。”瑞克白了他一眼，“你让我搞-搞什么迷奸计划，你忘了莫蒂？于是我造了一台**嗝**一台模拟机，像ROY一样，我们在模拟舱里呆了差不多一个星期，很很不错是吧？你那是什么眼神？”  
　　

Tbc  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
